More Precious Than Words
by The Hole in Your Socks
Summary: I think it's a curse. My mother on the other hand thought it's freakin' awesome. My name is Earl Sanders. Yes, my name is Earl and I'm a girl. I'm often mistaken as a super skilled transvestite wherever I go. Thank you, mother in heaven. CollinxOC
1. The Curse

(・ε・)ノ おっー！_Hi! My sister is currently Twilight crazy and it rubbed off onto me(though I was the one to introduce Twilight to her). I am no crazed Twilight fan (though I have been following it for 5 years), I was just influenced by my sister and ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD (her fanfics are awesome). This fanfic is something that formed because of that influence. Enjoy. And… **T**(^-^)**H**(-^ )**A**(^ )**N**( ^)**K**( ^-)**S**(^-^)~_

１か : The Curse (*･.･)ﾉ' .｡･:*:･ﾟ' ｶｰｽﾟ (((-_＼)三(／_-)))

I think it's a curse. My mother on the other hand thought it's freakin' awesome. My name is Earl Sanders. Yes, my name is Earl and I'm a girl. Ew, that rhymed. Why am I named Earl? Because the name Earla sounded lame and my mother thought it would be cool to give me a boy's name. Now, I'm mistaken as a super skilled transvestite wherever I go. Thank you, mother in heaven.

I awake to the familiar noise of guns and bombs going off on this fine Saturday at five in the morning. My little brother Sakura, another name mishap due to my mother, has been up playing _Call of Duty_ all night. Does that boy ever sleep? I grabbed my pillow, got off my bed and made my way towards Sakura's room. I carelessly threw my pillow at his general direction and yelled, "Oi! Just because you don't ever sleep doesn't mean that you can keep everybody else awake!" I then froze to realize that I threw the pillow at Collin? And I realized that Brady and Seth were here too. What are they doing here? When did they get so tall and…muscular?

"Sorry! We'll turn down the volume." Seth said while apologizing and Collin was staring at me while Brady was elbowing him. I turned to glare at my brother.

"Oh, so now you're depriving our neighbors from sleep?" I continued to glare daggers at him.

"So what of it?" he scoffed. I sighed and shook my head. There is no use in yelling and my brother, because then there would be World War Ⅴ. If you're wondering about Ⅲ and Ⅳ, they already happened.

"Whatever. Come downstairs if you ever want to eat breakfast." I said as I left his room as the boys started shouting orders. As soon as I reached downstairs I hear the boys screaming and laughing. Boys will be boys. Recently my brother had started to hang out with Sam Uley and his groupies. He started sneaking out at night, has a big attitude, and it seems like he's hiding something from me. It makes me worry. We used be so close. He would never hide anything from me. I had thought we had complete trust in each other. Another thing that makes me sad is that he hogs the PS3 and is depriving me of my Final Fantasy time.

I go into the kitchen and look around seeing what we have left that I can use to make breakfast. I found eggs, onions, green chili peppers, bread, saffron powder, and ketchup. Looks like I'll be making scrambled eggs with toast. I had just begun to crack the eggs when I heard a loud howl. The howl was so loud and sudden that it made me jump and drop the egg. The thought that there must have been a wolf nearby scared me. I'd been hearing a lot of freaky thing about the wolves; an example would be that they're freakishly huge and attack hikers. I bent down to clean up the mess from the egg and when I got up I saw my brother and his friends running into the forest. I was upset and relieved. They jumped out of a second floor window and are running into the forest after a wolf howls, and their sudden departure saves me from labor. As I saw them disappear into the forest, I realized that the PS3 was free. I sprinted to my brother's room.

_**Sakura**__(_桜_-cherry blossom)~ a super popular girl's name. It's never a boy's name. However, I met a boy(Host-brother) with this name and it inspired me. Okay, not really. I just thought it was funny._

_**Earl's Mother**__~ is very unique…She is actually my character from one of my friend's stories. I just love her and decided to use her._

**_I have questions…Is Collin another character without a surname? And should I continue?_**

_Chapter Playlist (links on profile):  
Karma ~ BUMP OF CHICKEN  
Shiver ~ the GazettE  
ENERGY ~ CHERRYBLOSSOM  
Survive ~ Miyavi  
__Little Braver ~ Girl Dead Monster  
Crying Rain ~ Girugamesh  
Kotoba Yori Taisetsuna Mono(More Precious Than Words) ~ Arashi _**This song is m****y Muse for life, the universe, and everything**

**_By the way, the playlist are random songs that come up on my iPod. They don't really relate to the fic most of the time._**


	2. Can You Make a Man Out of a Girl?

_Alrighty…this chap. is a big than my usual, alright? Don't expect the others to be as long. __Truth be told…I have no idea where __th__is story is going…any suggestions?_

2か: Can You Make a Man Out of a Girl?

I would have still been playing video games, but I'm currently standing in front of Game Stop having an awkward stare fest. Let's hop back to how this happened. I don't know if it will make any sense to you, because it doesn't to me.

It was around eight in the morning and I had been playing video games for the past three hours since my brother and his friends ran into the forest. I was finally reached the boss level and was amidst an intense battle with my heart beating a mile every minute when I hear 'I'll make a man out of you' from _Mulan_ playing. As we all know whenever 'I'll man a man out of you' plays you have to sing along with it, that was what I was what I did. I got distracted and died. Stupid ringtone. I picked up my cell phone to see which idiot was calling. It was my best friend Alyssa.

"What is it, you fool?" I greeted.

"I just had an epiphany." She said in a serious tone.

"Really? Care to enlighten me?" I said with slight sarcasm due to the anger from the sudden distraction.

"I need Soul Silver."

"Huh?"

"You know Pokémon!" she puffed with anger.

"And that is your epiphany?" I somehow telepathically sensed her nod. "How did you receive this epiphany?"

"I had a dream in which I was a trainer and you were Lugia and I caught you and we lived happily ever after. Gawsh, I just need to play it! Come with me! I'm afraid to buy it by myself!"

"Girl, you are seventeen. We are going to become seniors in high school this fall. Seniors do not play Pokémon. More or less dream about it." I scolded.

"But, we aren't seniors yet." She whined.

"My point exactly! I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes!" I hung up and ran out of my brother's room. I know, I know. Pokémon? Admit it. You still play Pokémon too. Everyone loves Pokémon.

I dashed to my room to quickly change my clothes and grabbed my wallet and Nintendo DSi. I sprinted past the bathroom to realize that I have yet to freshen up. I quickly did that and ran out the front door. I f I take the normal route it would have taken too long, so I decided to take a shortcut through the forest. I continued to dash towards and into the forest. I know what you're thinking: _Bad move_. And what a bad move indeed. As I was halfway through the forest, something attacked me and I fell towards the ground. I quickly got up to see what is it was, but was quickly pushed back down. I heard a cackling laugh- Wait. Let me fix that. I heard laughter so beautiful and perfect that if it wasn't, it would have been annoying and cackling.

"I never thought that I'd find something as delectable as you here." He whispered hungrily in my ear. Normally, people scream and freak out however, I decided to be stupid.

"Please don't kill me! I have unfinished business I have to take care off!" I yelled. The attacker paused and loosened his grip on me.

"What unfinished business?" he asked. Do you think I'd know?

"I hafta go to the Grand Line and find One Piece!" I yelled. I know what you're thinking is "WTF?" right? Well, blame the author.

Apparently the author's stupid dreams worked. My attacker got off me and rolled onto the floor in a fit of laughter. I quickly got up and was able to see my attacker. The first thing I noticed was his super pale skin, second being the perfection in his appearance. I mean, he looked like a freakin' _Abercrombie & Fitch_ model/Greek God super combo! His perfection frightened me. He looked _too_ perfect. I decided to run and dashed towards the exit of the forest, but the Super Combo Boy caught up with me as if he was a cat playing with his dinner. He was about to attack me when a giant, white wolf reflected his attack and rammed him against a tree. It was snarling and was attempting to rip Super Combo to pieces and was able to bite off his arm. Super Combo kicked the wolf away in order to grab his arm. He gave a 'kind' gesture and ran off.

The wolf then turned to me and slowly came closer. I should have been freaked out or scare to my wits but, I wasn't. Instead, I was in awe at fact that the wolf I've never seen in my life seemed familiar. _Too_ familiar, almost like a long-lost relative. I gazed into it's brown eyes that were seemed the most familiar and too human for a wolf. Then realization slapped me hard in the face. The steroids, insomnia, random ditching, and howling finally made sense.

"?#*#!&#!" I incomprehensibly shouted. I slowly made my way to the wolf. "Sakura, is that you?" The wolf, or should I say Sakura, yelped in surprise and backed away from my approach.

"When we get home…You are in _**deep**_ trouble." I said in an intimidating monotone. He yelped again and slouched. I have to admit it. He was way too cute and fluffy as a wolf. He suddenly got up and turned to leave. He looked back at me and gave me an apologetic look and ran off. I stood there in awe and soon the reality of the situation came into play. My little brother is a werewolf and I needed Pokémon. I sprinted out of the forest as if my life depended on it.(Which it did.) I finally reached Alyssa's house to see her standing in her driveway fuming. After her little lecture and my continuous apologizing, we made our way to Game Stop to buy Soul Silver.

We stepped out of Game Stop with satisfied smiles across our faces. It turns out that Alyssa was destined for Heart Gold and I was for Soul Silver. We were planning our strategy for conquering the Pokémon World when we bumped into my brother and his friends. My smile instantly became a death glare at Sakura as glared back a 'you don't scare me' glare. Alyssa was staring at Collin who was staring at me and the rest of Sakura's friends were staring at the four of us. Now, we have returned to our awkward stare fest.

I decided to break the stare fest by grabbing Alyssa by the arm and turned to head towards Alyssa's house to begin our adventure as pokémon trainers. Before we left, I turned to give my brother a squinted glare and said, "When you get home, you're gonna be in so much trouble."

* * *

**Note(s):**  
**Pokémon:** Okay. We all know what that is but, if you don't…google it.  
**The Grand Line:** A vast mysterious sea that is perpendicular to the Red line mountain range. It is famous for its capriciousness. Very few survivors live to tell about the sea. Also is the location of the legendary treasure One Piece.  
**One Piece:** The title of an anime that has been airing since 1999 was thoughtfully named after the legendary treasure which the King of Pirates, Gol D. Roger, left behind. The series is about Monkey D. Luffy, a young lad who heads towards the Grand Line to search for One Piece to become the King of Pirates and obtains one-of-a-kind comrades through his dangerous, yet comical adventures...

_You may not agree with this, but I really enjoy making characters do stupid stuff. Does that make me a sadist? Maybe I'm a mammonist? And should I continue?  
People seem to call me weirdo, but I don't shop at A&F or Hollister…I'm too stingy. I save my money for traveling instead.  
And sorry I haven't updated in a while… I'll have Ch. 3 up sometime in late August…I hope…_

**Playlist:**  
**Hattafute Puredo** ~ Italy  
**Kiss twice, kiss me deadly** ~ Alice Nine.  
**GO! GO! MAINIAC** ~ Houkago Tea Time  
**Brand New World** ~ D-51**  
We Are!(10****th**** anniversary remix)** ~ Tohoshinki  
**No, Thank You!** ~ Houkago Tea Time  
**Fast Forward** ~ Monkey Majik


	3. Yaoi Discussions Won't Distract an Angry

_Thank you all so much for reviewing~! If you are also reading my Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fic and are wondering why the hell am I not updating…well…I'm working on it. In fact, the chapter is a doozy. It will be EPIC. Or not. Who knows?  
Someone from somewhere: I know.  
Me: Vongola Primo?  
That same someone: Sorry, wrong fanfic. *leaves*  
Me: WTF? Anyways, I'll update the KHR fic in __4__ days max. Now, ENJOY! JOY! JOy! Joy! joy…I'll shut up now._

3か: Yaoi Discussions Won't Distract an Angry Sister

It was around five in the evening and I was on my laptop in the living room watching 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' I had already began my journey as a Pokémon trainer with Alyssa and was taking a break by watching super-powered middle schoolers beat up twenty-something year old mafiosi. I squealed as soon as I heard Rokudo Mukuro's signature 'kufufufu' laugh. However before I could squeal some more for his and Fran's epic entrance, I heard someone enter the house. I knew who it was without needing to think about it.

"Sakura! Get your sorry rear-end over here!" I yelled. What followed were a loud crash and my stupid brother peaking from the entrance to the room. I motioned him to sit next to me on the sofa as I continued to watch the anime filled with fictional hot men. Though he was hesitant at first, he made the smart move to sit beside me.

"So, what are you watching?" He nonchalantly asked.

"Katekyo." I responded as I paused at the moment Mukuro stabbed Fran and laughed.

"So, now you're a fan of 69F?" he asked in worry of my hobbies that he believes to be unhealthy.

"Heck no! It's 1869 all the way! And don't think a yaoi discussion would get you out of trouble!" I said as I finally unleashed my anger that was held back. "Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf? Does Dad know? Are the rest of Sam's groupies werewolves too?"

Sakura sighed as if I was burdening him. Heh, I should be the one sighing! I'm the one who always took time out of my life to take care of him after our mom died. I made him food, did his laundry, took care of him when he was sick, and cleaned the pigsty called his room! I had the urge to start slapping the daylight out of him, but restrained myself for his benefit. About three minutes passed and I grew impatient.

"Well? Answer my questions. Or do you want me to recite the soliloquy I just had in my mind?" My eyes started to twitch from holding back my anger.

"Umm…well…For the first one, Sam told me not to tell anyone about this. It's sort of a secrecy thing. The second, yes. Dad knows, because he was there when I first transformed. The third one, yes. It's kind of like a pack." He responded to my questions carefully hoping not to get me angry. We continued a series of Q&A until my curiosity was satisfied and I lectured him how he should tell me everything despite it being a secrecy thing. I'm the one who can poison his food. We finally came to an understanding and realized an hour and thirty minutes passed. He told me that Sam and the others are having dinner at his place and said it's okay for me to come over. Seeing nothing wrong with it, I agreed. (Translation: Geez, I wanna annoy these people, so I'm going.)

Notes~  
Rokudo Mukuro – The tenth generation mist guardian of the Vongola family. He is an accomplished illusionist and currently is in the Vindice penitentiary for ten years until he breaks out to help the other Vongola guardians defeat the Millefiore family.

Fran – The replacement mist guardian of the Varia, the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad. He is also Rokudo Mukuro's student.

Yaoi – BL. BoyxBoy. Yeah, I'm sure you get it now. I'm personally not a fan, but it's amusing…kind of. A friend requested this.

69F – coupling Rokudo Mukuro and Fran together

1869 – coupling Hibari Kyouya(Vongola Cloud Guardian) and Rokudo Mukuro together.

_I finally got used to Uni and I'm going start updating quicker…well, as quick as I can. I still have 2 labreports, 1 essay, and 4 test/quizzes a week. _

_I'm looking for a Beta for both of my fanfics(I can't always find my own mistakes), so if you're willing please let __me know! _


End file.
